Fiesta de pillamas
by Pez9
Summary: Fionna invita a nuestras chicas de Ooo a una pillamada, en la que ocurren cosas con nuestra princesa bubblegum y Marceline la reina vampiro. lo se, soy horrible para hacer resúmenes, pero léanla :c
1. La botellita

Hola amiguitos bonitos bellos, bienvenidos a mi fanfic de mi pareja favorita de hora de aventura :/3

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La botella**

**Marceline POV**

Estoy muy vieja para esto de las pijamadas, ¿que hago yo entre un par de chicas de catorce y una diva de dieciséis. bien, al menos no soy la unica, Bonniebel también irá... debo admitir que eso me influenció a asistir , porque, la verdad es que estoy enamorada de esa princesita pefecta y concentida, no se que sentirá por mí (odio talvez?) y lo peor es que, a diferencia de mi, no se ha definido aún, yo en cambio, estoy segura y orgullosa de lo que soy.

llegué a casa de Fionna, claro, grumosa, la princesa flama y Bonniebel llegaron primero, yo tuve que esperar a que se ocultara el sol ( ¬¬ perfecto) toqué la puerta y me recibió la princesa del espacio grumoso.

LSP: OH POR GLOB!, Marceline!, estas son horas de llegar?

Marceline: Grumosa...- siempre hablando, esta chica me agrada, pero nunca se calla ¬¬

LSP: No importa, entra cariño- me tomó la muñeca y me llevó... más bien me arrastró hasta la sala de estar.

Fionna: Marceline llegaste!, ten, sientate- me tendió una almohada con una sonrisa, poco común en la ruda aventurera.

LSP: ¡Bien chicas! ahora podemos empezar con el juego

FP: a que jugaremos?

LSP: a la botella!- todas pusieron cara de incomodidad.

FP: yo no se como jugar eso.

PB: Es simple, giramos la botella, la parte de la botella por donde se bebe representa a la persona que elegirá verdad o castigo, la otra parte apuntará a la persona que deba decir el reto o hacerle una pregunta ¿entiendes?- Explicó Bonniebel, tan linda y paciente como siempre.

FP: Entiendo

LSP: ¡Comenzemos!

Fionna: Eh... antes de comenzar, prometamos que nada de esta noche saldrá de aqui.

todas: Prometido

La botella comenzó a girar y se detuvo en Fionna y la princesa flama

Fionna: Perfecto- sonrió con malicia, me gusta a donde va esto- ¿verdad o castigo?

FP: Verdad

**(N: Spoileeeeeeeeeeer, si no haz visto "Frost & Fire" no leas el señor spoiler)**

Fionna: Porque terminaste con mi hermano?- Preguntó con lo que me pareció una mezcla de malicia y algo de enojo- algo te todas queremos saber

FP: Bueno...- se podía tocar la tensión- principalmente porque él hizo que el rey helado y yo pelearamos siguiendo los designos de un ESTUPIDO SUEÑO ARRUINANDO UNA RELACIÓN PERFECTAMENTE ESTABLE!- lo que comenzó tranquilo se volvió una mounstruo de fuego incontrolable enorme y enojado.

**(N: Camino despejado, señor spoler se ha ido (la princesa flama se ha vuelto un monstruo))**

PB: ¡Hay que hacer algo!- gritaba la princesa asustada.

LSP: Oh por glob!- se desmayó.

Fionna: Yo me encargaré- tomó su espada y comenzó a correr valientemente hacia ella, es una pena que me haya encargado de todo antes de que ella pudiera atacar.

Marceline: Se acabó princesita- le dije aputandola con un extintor- tranquilizate flamita

La princesa flama se volvió pequeña de nuevo extinguiendo todo el fuego que cubría la casa del arbol

FP: Lo lamento, me dejé llevar un poco- ¿Es mi impresión o secó una lágrima?- continuemos porfavor.

LSP: ¡volvamos a girar la botella!- Dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, seguramente se golpeó la cabeza al desmayarse.

la botella volvió a girar, esta vez me tocó a mi preguntarle a la grumosa.

LSP: ¡Castigo!

Marceline: veamos...- tomé su telefono y se lo di- llama a tu ex novio brad (me parece que así se llamaba) y suplicale volver contigo.

LSP: ¡Marceline!- Dijo con mucho enojo, me encanta fastidiar a las personas- J-juro que me vengaré!- tomó el teléfono y marcó un número

Marceline: Pon el altavoz

Me miró con odio y pesionó un botón, sonó unas siete veces y su ex novio contestó.

-Llamada-

Brad: Princesa Grumosa?

LSP: Brad?- ¿detecté una pizca de emoción o es mi idea?

Brad: ¿Que quieres?

LSP: B-brad! quiero volver contigo! sé que me equivoqué, que no estaba lista para tí, pero ahora lo estoy y quiero que vuelvas conmigo! porfavor Brad!, Porfavoooor!- Todas estaban con las bocas abiertas, excepto yo, que me cubría la boca a punto de morir de risa.

silencio

Brad: No gracias

-Brad cuelga-

Hubo un silencio incómodo que fué interrumido por los llantos y lamentos de la princesa "Braaaaad! Braaaaaaaaaaad!" repetía.

Fionna: V-volvamos a girarla- dijo Fionna con incomodidad, la botella giró y se detuvo la punta en Bonniebel y la base en la princesa Flama.

FP: Verdad o castigo?

PB: Verdad- ay, esta Bonniebel

Marceline: ¡Bonniebel!, no seas niñita, escoje castigo.

PB: No soy tan tonta- respondió con indiferencia, estúpida princesa y su capacidad de romperme el corazón con una mirada.

FP: ¿Que sientes por Finn?- Hubo una horrible tensión en el aire, hasta a mi me pareció cruel, esto no iba a veneficiar a ninguna

PB:...- Suspiró- Quieres que te diga la verdad? nada, no siento nada por Finn, hubo un momento en que si, pero ya no, nunca más, asique no te preocupes por competencia- me alivié, al menos no le gustaba el enano de Finn.

F.P: N-no te lo pregunté por eso.

Giramos la botella una vez más, la base apuntó a Grumosa y la punta a Fionna.

Fionna: Castigo, haré todo lo que me digas, no importa que tan malo se...

LSP: Ponte un vestido

Fionna: No- su actitud cambió de heroína temeraria a fría.

LSP: Yo llamé a mi ex novio y me humillé, aún no lo olvido Marceline, un vestido no te hará daño.

Fionna: Uff, bien- Dijo enojada subiendo la escalera.

LSP: Volvamos a girar mientras llega- Giró la botella, dio unos cinco giros y se detuvo- vaya, vaya Marceline, el karma te ha jugado en contra ¿verdad? muajajajajjajajaja- rió como una psicópata.

Marceline: ¿Que harás?, hacer que llame a ash?- le dije con indiferencia.

LSP: No, algo peor- No creo que su concepto de malo sea igual al mio, no me preocupo- Besa a...

PB: somos solo chicas, genio

LSP: Bien, mataré dos pajaros de un tiro... Marceline... ¡BESA A DULCE PRINCESA!- Me apuntó con maldad-en los labios.

Marceline: Es algún complejo el que hace que quieras ver eso?- ella no sabe de mi homosexualidad, claro está, nadie sabe.

LSP: solo venganza, Marcelina, ¿lo harás?

Marceline: No pienso hacerlo, tampoco creo que la señorita perfecta lo quiera- claro que lo haré- pero bueno, un reto es un reto.

Volé velozmente hacia Bonniebel sin dejarla protestar, tomé la parte de atrás de su cabeza con delicadeza y la besé lo menos pasional posible, tampoco quería que se dieran cuenta que me gustaba Bonniebel, no me importa que sepan que me gustan las chicas, lo que me importa es la princesa.

Marceline: ¿Que te pareció, princesa?- Le dije mirandola a los ojos.

PB: ¿Eres... gay o algo así?

Marceline: Talvez, le dije con indiferencia.

LSP: oh... por... GLOB!- Gritó grumosa arruinando el momento- Fionna, te vez di-vi-na

Fionna estaba mirando a Bonniebel y a mi por separado con la boca abierta, creo que vió el beso.

FP: M-me cansé de jugar- Dijo la princesa flama algo incómoda por el asunto

Fionna: S-si princesa flama, v-vamos todas a dormir.

Fuimos a la habitación de Fionna preparadas con nuestros sacos de dormir.

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo :33 dejen sus reviews y...  
LSP: y prepárense para ponerme atención a mi en el próximo capitulo

aleja tus grumos de aquí, yo estoy hablando

LSP: Te dan celos mis hermosos y fantásticos grumos

No es cierto!

LSP: Lo es, tablita de planchar, estas celosa de que todos los chicos caen ante mis perfectos grumos ^3^

silencio, déjame en paz grumosa ¬¬, no te comparto de mis galletitas :c


	2. Tu me proteges del frio

Segundo capitulito :33

Hora de aventura no me pertenece (aún)

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Tu me proteges del frio**

Bonniebel POV

No puedo creer que llevo tres horas sin poder dormir, no lo se, no acostumbro a dormir en el suelo ni en sacos de dormir, miro a mi alrededor, la princesa flama estaba completamente dormida en su saco de aluminio, Fionna dormía también... en una posición bastante mala, ¿es enserio? ¿ella puede dormir en esa posición y yo todavía aquí con insomnio?, tsss, olvídalo, la princesa grumosa estaba recostada en el sillón, también dormía, no veo a Marceline, ¿Dónde estará?

De repente me quedo mirando el techo y siento un aire frio en mi rostro. giro a todos lados para encontrar una posición cómoda, entonces levanto mis brazos como maldiciendo a lo que sea que no me dejaba dormir.

Marceline: Auch!- la reina vampiro apareció justo encima mío

PB: ¡Marceline!

Marceline: Maldita Bonniebel, creo que me rompiste la nariz

PB: L-lo siento mucho Marceline- le toqué la nariz para revisar que no estuviera rota.

Marceline: ¡ME DUELE!- Puso una de sus típicas caras de demonios, debo admitir que me asustó

PB: Tranquilizate, ni siquiera está rota- Esa inmadura de Marceline, no puedo creerlo- Además, ¿Qué demonios hacías flotando encima mío?

Marceline POV

"¿Que demonios hacía volando encima suyo?", pffff, parece que su inteligencia solo se aplica en la ciencia ¿no?

Marceline: n-nada, solo paseaba por la habitación, tampoco puedo dormir.

PB: Bien, creo que ya se de donde venía ese aire frio- por supuesto, estuve encima de ella respirando y mi aire naturalmente es bastante frio.

Marceline: ¿Osea que tienes frio?- pregunta estúpida.

PB: No, bueno... si un poco, pero no es por...

Marceline: Entonces me quedaré aquí contigo- Me mentí en el saco de dormir con ella.

PB: Marceline, ¿Qué haces?- La abracé, se sonrojó un poco.

Marceline: Solo te ayudo.

PB: No necesito tu ayuda, menos este tipo de ayuda.

Marceline: No seas infantil Bubblegum, siempre me dices que nunca ayudo a las personas, y cuando quiero hacerlo rechazas me ayuda?, que bipolaridad la tuya.

PB: Aquí la única infantil eres tú.

Marceline: shhh, silencio Bonnibel, ahora si podrás dormir bien- La abracé mas fuerte.

PB: B-bien, pero...

Marceline: ¿No te cansas de hablar Bubblegum?- Tomé sus cachetitos y la hice sonreír- te ves mas linda cuando sonríes.

PB: Déjame en paz- escondió su rostro pasado de rosado a rojo en mí, noté algo de ira y alivio al mismo tiempo. ay Bonniebel, si supieras lo que siento por ti y la felicidad de estar aquí a tu lado, ¿Sabes que es lo más raro, Bubblegum? que mi piel es extremadamente fría y tu sigues aferrada a mi. sonreí.

Princesa Grumosa POV

oh-por-GLOB!, ¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo? ¿la reina de los vampiros y dulce princesa durmiendo JUNTAS?, esto se tiene que saber, lo tienen que saber todos. Tomé mi celular y les tomé una fotografía, luego me encargaría de a quien mostrársela.

Me levanté y fui al baño a admirar mis hermosos y perfectos grumos...

Narradora POV

Las chicas ya se habían levantado, estaban todas en piyama desayunando lo que preparó cake amablemente como siempre.

LSP: Chicas... tuvieron una noche interesante?- Hizo énfasis en las dos ultimas palabras mirando a DP y a Marceline.

Marceline: Una normal, ¿porqué?

LSP: Por nada...

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, a pesar de que la única que las vio durmiendo juntas fue grumosa.

PB: Bien chicas, tengo que ducharme, está bien si lo hago primero ¿verdad?

Fionna: No hay problema DP

Bubblegum subió las escaleras que daban al baño de la casa del árbol, se metió a la ducha y el agua comenzó a correr.

Bonniebel POV

Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, ese nombre no se iba de mi cabeza, hace poco me di cuenta de mi verdadera condición sexual, no se lo he dicho a nadie, tampoco quiero que lo sepan y ahora esto ¿Porqué Marceline siempre llegaba en los peores momentos? ¿ahora resulta que me gusta la reina de los vampiros?... no, pero que demonios estoy diciendo, Marceline, la chica rebelde, inmadura, incontrolable e irresponsable chica, no, eso es imposible.

Sin embargo, admito que fue bastante reconfortante dormir a su lado y a pesar de que su piel era mas fría que el aire que no me dejaba dormir, no me quería separar de ella, me daba una sensación de... ¡protección!, si, eso es, protección, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? no me gusta Marceline, al no tener a Finn y a Jake, la reina de los vampiros se volvió mi protectora y obviamente eso hizo que la "necesitara", eso es todo. a veces es tan bueno tener la lógica de mi lado.

Salí de la ducha, me dispuse a secarme, cuando de repente el pomo de la puerta se gira. Traté de recoger una toalla del suelo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Era Marceline, me vio y quedó helada, hasta creo que se sonrojó un poco, rápidamente me puse la toalla.

Marceline: ¡Bonniebel! yo... yo... lo lamento mucho, de verdad lo siento- su piel azul se tornó de un rojo que dejaba pálidos a los tomates, admito que me daba algo de ternura.

PB: No lo sientas Marceline, de todos modos, las dos somos chicas ¿no?- Solo se lo dije para calmarla, claro que me importaba, estaba muerta de vergüenza.

Marceline: P-perdón Bubblegum, yo... yo pensaba que ya habías salido... lo siento... y-ya me voy- Salió del baño tropezando con las paredes y la puerta.

Ese lindo color rojo en sus mejillas, que digo en sus mejillas, en toda su cara, su hermosa cara y ese nerviosismo, debo admitir que me dio ternura, nunca pensé que la reina vampiro pudiera cohibirse de ese modo tan adorable, y por ver a alguien desnudo/a yo pensaba que ya estaba acostumbrada con Finn y Jake, así es, yo sé que Marceline espía a los chicos, he visitado mucho el fuerte del árbol y la he descubierto un par de veces ahí.

Como sea, siempre hay que estar abierta a las posibilidades ¿no?

* * *

Bien :D que les pareció? dejen reviews y nos vemos, a ver si me llega la inspiración :33


	3. La fotografía de Grumosa

**Capitulo 3: La fotografía de Grumosa**

Bonniebel POV

Estaba en los periódicos, claro que todos sabían, no había lugar donde no me miraran raro.

ahí estaba.

PB: ¡PRINCESA GRUMOSA!

LSP: Bubblegum, hola chic...

PB: ¿¡No te da verguenza hablarme así!?

LSP: No se de lo que hablas.

PB: ¿no sabes de lo que hablo?- Le mostré la pagina de una revista- ¡De esto te hablo!

LSP: Esos son solo rumores, no tienen importancia, ya pasará.

PB: Pero esto es mas que algún tonto rumor, esto tiene evidencias y puede afectar el dominio del reino y las opiniones de los ciudadanos sobre mi, y lo peor es que lo inició alguien que yo consideraba mi amiga- me retiré enfadada del lugar.

-RECUERDO-

Nos habíamos ido de la casa de Fionna, caminé hasta el dulce reino, pero me parecía extraño, cada vez que pasaba junto a algún ciudadano que paseara por ahí, sentía que me miraban... ¿raro? tal vez, no lo se, quizás solo es una sensación.

Esa "sanación" fue en aumento al llegar al palacio, todos me miraban extraño o susurraban cosas. seguí caminando hasta que me encontré con mentita.

M: Princesa ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

PB: ¿De que hablas pequeña menta?

M: ¿No lo ha visto?

PB: ¿Ver que cosa?

M: Esta foto en las revistas y periódicos- Tomó una revista y apuntó la portada, la tomé asustada.

PB: ¿D-de donde sacaron esto?

M: Asumo que esta foto es falsa ¿Verdad?

PB: N-no, esto si pasó.

M: ¿Como? ¡Princesa! ¿Qué hacía durmiendo con "esa"?

PB: Nada malo, no fue gran cosa.

M: Pues para ellos si- Se retiró- Le aconsejo que vaya a su habitación un momento y lea el artículo.

Eso hice, me retiré rápidamente, me senté en mi escritorio comencé a leer.

_"Candy Kindom news_

_¿La princesa ha dejado de buscar a un príncipe?_

_Tal como lo ven en portada, nuestra gobernante ha pasado una esplendida noche, pero en brazos de Marceline la reina vampiro, no decimos que dos chicas no puedan dormir juntas, pero es extraño que en la foto hay un saco de dormir sin usar el cual cualquiera de las dos pudo haber utilizado._

_También tenemos como prueba que a la Dulce princesa jamás se le ha visto salir con un chico, ni siquiera de manera informal, a pesar de tener miles de pretendientes que la esperan pacientemente._

_Otra prueba vendría siendo que a la reina vampiro se le ha visto merodeando el castillo durante las noches._

_¿es probable que nuestra princesa "Juegue para el otro equipo"? dedúzcanlo ustedes dulces ciudadanos, me despido._

_Y para los que crean que la foto es trucada, la fuente de ella es la princesa del espacio grumoso._

_adiós, mis leales lectores"_

Al pie de la pagina había una foto de Marceline y yo durmiendo juntas.

No lo puedo creer, me esforcé por esconderlo ¿tan obvia soy? y con esa foto... ya no se puede hacer nada, solo hablar con grumosa y con Marceline.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Ahí estaba la casa de Marceline, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella, entré a la cueva y toqué la puerta.

Bonniebel: Marceline!, Marcelie sal por favor.

Marceline abrió la puerta, no parecía preocupada, pero bueno, es Marceline, la rockera de sangre fría.

Marceline: Bonniebel... no pensé que vendrías ¿no viste...?

Bonniebel: ¿Las revistas? si, y con mucho gusto mataría a esa grumosa- Le dije con enojo- Mira, necesitamos hablar con los ciudadanos, convencerlos de que todo fue un error y luego hablar con los otros reinos para que luego...

Marceline: ¿Importa en realidad?

Nos miramos unos segundos.

Bonniebel: ¿Qué?

Marceline: Que si en verdad es tan importante como te parece- Tenía un tono tranquilo- ¿En realidad te importa tanto lo que piensen tus súbditos de ti?

Bonniebel: Claro que me importa- Le dije mirándola a los ojos con mucho enojo- claro, tu no lo entiendes, porque no tienes ningún deber como "reina de los vampiros".

Marceline: Claro que te entiendo- No pareció enojada, eso era raro en ella- pero...

Bonniebel: ¿Pero qué?

Marceline: Nada, olvídalo.

Bonniebel: Vamos, dime ¿No eres la fría vampiro que pretendes ser? ¿Te asusta decirme lo que piensas? Lo que sea que vayas a decirme no me importará, así que anda.

Marceline: Yo no pretendo ser la fría vampiro sin sentimientos que todos creen que soy- me dijo enojada, caminó decidida hacia mí y cambió su tono de voz a uno mas calmado- Pero bien, si su majestad quiere oír lo que tengo que decir.

Marceline POV

La tomé de las mejillas y acerqué su cara hacia mi dándole un profundo beso que creo que ella correspondió, dándole a conocer mis sentimientos.

Bonniebel: M-marceline...

Marceline: Yo te amo Bonniebel, te amo con todo el corazón, a mi me parece lindo que una foto donde siento que te demuestro amor, todos la han visto, porque... me hace sentir como... si todos lo supieran, pero en realidad no porque yo solo sé lo que siento en realidad por ti y ahora tu también lo sabes.

Bonniebel: P-pero...

Me miró unos segundos, enserio creí que se iba a rendir ante mi confesión, pero la testaruda princesa en realidad piensa más en sus súbditos que en ella misma, porque estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo que yo siento por ella.

Bonniebel: ¡A mi no me parece lindo!- Me gritó- Es indignate que todos piensen que estamos saliendo, ¿Crees que me gustas? ¿Crees que por lo que esa estúpida gente dice, yo debo seguirles el juego? ¡No, Marceline!- Se fue a la puerta dando pisotones, abrió la puerta, se detuvo y dio media vuelta- Pensé que te tomarías esto más encerio.

dio un portazo.

Marceline: La única que no se toma enserio las cosas aquí, eres tú Bonniebel... Bueno, ya caerá.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Esa PB ¬¬, pero Marceline hará que caiga, no se preocupen muajajajajja cof cof cof


	4. El plan de Marceline y el rey helado

**Capitulo 4: El plan de Marceline y el rey helado**

Marceline POV

Cuando la vi salir por esa puerta, me decidí conquistarla, más bien, a que reconociera sus sentimientos por mi, tenía un plan y claro que se confesaría ante mi, después de todo, soy Marceline, reina de los vampiros.

Ya que Finn y Jake no estaban en Ooo, decidí ir a ver a un viejo amigo para pedirle ayuda, Simon Petrikov.

Marceline: Simon, necesito que secuestres a Dulce princesa.

Simon: ¿Es enserio?- Dijo con una sonrisa alegre y maliciosa- ¿Me estás pidiendo que secuestre a una princesa?

Marceline: Si, pero que luego me dejes patearte el trasero y llevármela.

Simon: ¡¿QUE?!- Creo que no le gustó mucho la idea- ¿Por qué te dejaría hacer eso?

Marceline: Porque si no, voy a hacer que te arrepientas- Tomé una forma de demonio que casi la de un infarto.

Simon: Si, si como digas Marceline- Dijo asustado- Bien, te ayudaré, no se que quieres ganar con esto en realidad, pero lo haré por ti- Me acarició la cabeza dulcemente.

Marceline: Gracias Simon- Le sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta.

Bonniebel POV

Esa Marceline, ¿Qué cree que hace? claro, ella no tiene que gobernar sobre nada, por lo que no tiene que preocuparse por lo que piensen de ella... a veces siento que tiene suerte, ella, aunque no quiera, puede expresar sus sentimientos y pensamientos libremente, sin que afecte a nada excepto a ella, yo no, cualquier cosa que haga puede afectar al reino...

Simon: ¡Dulce princesa! ¡Prepárate para ser secuestrada por el apuesto rey helado!- ¿Ese loco acababa de entrar por mi ventana?

Bonniebel: ¡REY HELADO, FUERA DE AQUI!- Como siempre, no me hizo caso y me sacó del castillo en dirección al reino helado, ya ni me importa, estoy completamente acostumbrada ¬¬

Como siempre, me llevó a su castillo de hielo y me encerró en su prisión, esperé unos diez minutos y luego me percaté de que Finn y Jake no estaban en Ooo... b-bueno alguien tendría que darse cuenta de que no estoy ¿cierto? agh, solo queda esperar.

En eso, una figura envuelta en una capucha negra, entró por la ventana.

Marceline: ¡Alto, rey helado! no te dejaré tocar ni uno de los dulces cabellos de esta princesa- Se quitó la capucha de una manera casi tan sobreactuada como su frase.

Simon: ¡Nunca podrás quitármela, Marceline!- ¿Estaba leyendo un papel?- ¡No podrás quitarla de mis garras que son tan frías como... como... ¿Qué dice?

Marceline: "Como la noche"- Le susurró "disimuladamente"

Simon: ¡Si!, como la noche.

Marceline: ¡Entonces no me dejas más opción que derrotarte y llevarme a mi princesa.

Bonniebel: ¿Tu princesa?

Marceline: Cállate Bonniebel.

Marceline POV

Simon y yo fingimos una pelea que no puedo haber sido más real, gracias a mis dones de actriz... aunque le di uno o dos golpes bastante reales al rey helado, como sea, lo dejé tendido en el piso, "robé" su llave y abrí la puerta de la celda haciendo una reverencia.

Marceline: ¿Qué te pareció, princesa?

Bonniebel: Muy sobreactuado- Sobreactuado, pero la hice sonreír.

Subí a la princesa a mis hombros.

Bonniebel: ¿Q-que haces?- Se aferró a mi.

Marceline: Te saco, naturalmente.

Bonniebel: No quiero ser rescatada por ti.

Marceline: Pues que pena porque no tienes opción princesa, a menos claro, que quieras quedarte aqui ¿O no?- Volé hacia la venta.

Bonniebel: Auuch- Se había golpeado con la parte superior de la ventana (N: Se lo merecía c:)-Marceline!, cuidado.

Marceline: Lo siento princesa- Le sonreí burlonamente.

Llegamos a su castillo, la dejé sentada en su cama y fui hacia la puerta, puse llave.

Bonniebel: M-marceline... ¿Qué haces?

Marceline: No te preocupes, solo vamos a hablar.

Bonniebel: ¿Vas a matarme, verdad?

Marceline: No seas tonta- Me reí a carcajadas- claro que no, lenta princesa.

Bonniebel: ¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?

Marceline: ¿No es obvio?- Me senté junto a ella- de nuestros sentimientos, de lo que siento por tí y lo que tú por mi.

Bonniebel: Ya te dije que no siento nada por ti.

Marceline: ¿Es enserio Bonniebel?- Le tomé la barbilla y la obligué a mirarme- ¿O es que simplemente no quieres que nada afecte a tu reino?, mírame y dímelo.

Bonniebel se quedó mirándome por un buen tiempo sin responder nada, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

Marceline: ¿Qué sucede Bonniebel?- Secando la lágrima que iba a caer- ¿Te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptarlo?

Bonniebel: Es... es que tu no entiendes Marceline... N-no sabes lo que es llevar esta carga sobre tus hombros, de dirigir un reino tu... tu sola y...

Marceline: Es obvio que no lo entiendo, nunca he llevado una carga laboral sobre mis hombros, pero tampoco es que no lleve cargas conmigo, cargas que tal vez no importan para ti, pero hay más en el mundo que solo sacrificarte por los demás y cuando dejes de gobernar tu reino pues... las cargas emocionales serán más grandes, al igual que los arrepentimientos. Pero debes saber, que nunca estarás sola, siempre estaré yo a tu lado, te lo prometo- besé su mano.

Bonniebel: Marceline...

Marceline: Mira, Bonnie- Le tomé las manos y la miré a los ojos- Pregúntate a ti misma ¿Qué quieres tú?

Bonniebel: Yo... yo quiero...- Unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas un segundo antes de besarme tiernamente- Yo quiero... una vida contigo.

Marceline: Es exactamente lo que quiero yo- Le besé la frente y la abracé fuertemente- eres valiente, pequeña princesa.

Bonniebel: Te amo

Marceline: Yo también te amo- Besé sus dulces labios sabor a chicle.

* * *

Este es el penúltimo capitulo, pensaba no seguir subiéndolo porque sentía que estaba perdiendo continuidad y que se desvió bastante del tema, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Espero que esperen el siguiente capitulo(?


End file.
